


Bee Mine

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Holiday Specials [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Still new to the relationship, Dean takes a big step. Will Cas take the leap with him.





	Bee Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukirozen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirozen/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to my dear friend. I know how much she enjoyed these two during Halloween so why not Valentine's Day?
> 
> Any errors found are my own

Dean was whistling as he walked up the steps to his boyfriend's place. He twirled his keys in his left hand and clutched the bag with Castiel's gifts in his right.

It was Valentine's day and for the two men, the first time since declaring their relationship official, they found themselves without their charges.

Castiel's nephew Max was staying with his parents, Anna and Michael, who had received some time called R and R. Dean was with them when a petite redhead showed up on Castiel’s door step. All it took was a smile from the woman and Dean knew this was Castiel's sister.

Dean’s niece, Madison, was spending the holiday with her parents and baby brother. Dean was proud of how easily Maddie took to the rule of big sister. She was protective and determined to make sure her brother Tom had anything his infant heart desired.

Dean smiled as he slid his key into the lock. He truly loved his family and as weird as it seemed, he loved both Cas and Max as part of that family. Sure, they had only been together for just under three months, but there was no mistaking that Cas was Dean’s endgame.

“Babe?” Dean called out as he kicked off his shoes by the door. He could tell that Castiel was home by the music playing low and smell of bacon carrying from the kitchen.

“Cooking!” Castiel called out and Dean followed it. He grinned at the sight of his boyfriend looking relaxed at the stove as he grilled up the works best smelling bacon cheese burgers. It wasn't often you'd catch Castiel Novak in loose fitting jeans and a tee shirt. His hair was in the usual disarray, but the sight still made Dean’s hand itch to tangle in the dark chocolate locks.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean greeted him, putting the gift bag on the island before going up behind him and kissing the back of his neck.

Cas hummed at the contract before turning his head for a proper kiss, one Dean was happy to oblige him with.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted with a bright smile. “Happy Valentine's day.”

Dean slid his arms around Castiel's waist and kissed his neck again. “Happy Valentine's day,” he said in return before placing head on Cas’s shoulder.

He watched as Cas expertly made their dinner, finally letting go so they assemble their burgers to their liking. Cas carried their plates while dead grabbed two beers and the gift bag.

“Dean…” Cas said exasperated when Dean put the bag down in front of him. “We said we weren't exchanging gifts.”

Dean shrugged with a smile. “Shut up and open it.” He joked.

Castiel rolled his blue eyes and reached for something under the table, placing a similar bag in front of Dean. “You first.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. He should have known Cas wouldn't follow his own suggestion. He quickly pulled out the tissue paper and unwrapped it to find a plush toy shaped as a piece of cherry pie. 

Dean laughed. “I love it Cas.”

Castiel smiled, pleased with Dean’s reaction. “I had to get it since I know your affinity to pie.”

Dean smiled carefully putting it back in the bag. “Open yours,” He said far more excited than he should have been.

Castiel carefully reached into the bag, pulling out a plush bee that had not only a stuffed heart with the words ‘bee mine’ on it but a key tied around what would be the neck of the bee.

Castiel's eyes widened as he saw the key. “Dean?”

Dean shifted in his seat, a bit nervous, but not regretting his decision either. “I want you to be able to come over at any time you want. And it sends only fair that I have a key to yours…”

  
“I love it Dean… and I'll  _ bee _ yours always,” Castiel smiled leaning over the table. Dean knew what Cas wanted and meet him halfway, their lips brushing softly together. Marking this their first if my Valentine's days together.


End file.
